oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Suhrn
'Suhrn' 'History:' Suhrn is a “Born God” born of Ticesse , Goddess of Light, and Ahmahdihs , God of Balance. He is the delight of his mother's heart, always bringing a smile to her face with one of his clever jokes. He was also quick to bring a smile to the lovely young goddess of nature's face, and won Laessah 's heart with ease. He is seldom serious about anything except when it comes to his wife and children, to whom he is unswervingly devoted, even if his children do not always get along with their lighthearted father very well. He is one of the few gods to be more interested in the mortal realm than his own, as he finds the mortal races more receptive to his practical jokes and lighthearted nature than the Gods who have their own serious affairs to attend to. Perhaps, then it seems ironic that he would choose a somewhat serious goddess for his wife, but Laessah has her whimsy and Suhrn knows how to bring it out of her. Besides, when they met, the universe was a less complicated place. 'Relationships:' Suhrn is perfectly willing to get along with anyone who can laugh at his jokes. He generally prefers the company of Gods and Goddesses in the Bright Pantheon but has some friendships among those in the Grey Pantheon as well. As the Gods and Goddesses of the Dark Pantheon tend to sow unhappiness, Suhrn does not get along with them. He is also incredibly fond of the Mortal Races and does not like that the Dark Pantheon uses them for their own devices. He has four children, “The Four Elements”, and while they all have more of their mother in them, Suhrn’s humor is visible at times in them all. 'Appearance and Emissaries:' Suhrn is usually depicted as a Cohsahnahn Elf. He is depicted with strawberry-blonde hair and white wings which change to gold and rust colored feathers at the tips. He always appears rather boyish and with a smile on his face. He is often shown engaged in good-mannered mischief. Monkeys are often associated with Suhrn because of their playful manner. 'The Church of Suhrn': The Church of Suhrn is in no way an organized Church in the manner of the Churches of other Gods. There are no temples to the God Suhrn and most shrines to him are temporary or mobile. Often circuses have mobile shrines in their wagons and there are often shrines to Suhrn to be found in school hallways. Usually, people do not choose Suhrn as their primary god, but rather say a blessing after some sort of good entertainment. Temples dedicated to Laessah also usually contain a shrine to Suhrn since he is her husband. Followers of Suhrn tend to become bards , rogues , and occasionally monks —although monks of Suhrn are not your typical monks, they derive inner peace from the joy they bring others. 'Religious Traits': 'What Was That?:' Suhrn is a master of illusion and deception. Thankfully for mortals and immortals alike, he prefers to use his magic for good-natured fun rather than evil. As a follower of Suhrn, you have picked a few illusion tricks yourself. Bonus: You gain a +1 trait bonus on caster level checks with illusion spells and a trait bonus on Will saves to disbelieve illusions . Every 4 levels you remain devoted to Suhrn you gain an additional +1 trait bonus on caster level checks withillusion spells and a trait bonus on Will saves to disbelieve illusions . 'Just Kidding:' You are a follower of Surhn who delights in a good practical joke and good natured mischief. You know the key to mischief is not getting caught and consequently you have picked up a few skills in that regard. When dealing with practical jokes, things are rarely as they seem. Bonus: You gain a +1 competence bonus on Bluff and Disguise checks, and one of these skills (your choice) is always a class skill for you. Every four levels you remain devoted to Suhrn, you gain an additional +1 competence bonus onBluff and Disguise checks.